User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud Journey The Movie
Note:This is my first rebooted film i finished the other one because of a cliffhanger (December,25,2019) (Begins with Snowflakes falling down,Lisa is dodging the snowflakes but gets hit by a big snowflake and flys on the snow,Lana runs to Lisa) Lana:Woah!,sorry Lis i've never knew you hate snowballs! Lisa(Unconscious):Wha? Lana:I said you hate snowballs? Lisa(Still Unconscious):Wha? (Lana slaps Lisa) Lana:Snap out of it Lis! Lisa(stops becoming unconscious):Oh ok!...what are we talking about again? (Lana slaps Lisa again) Lana:Alright,Lis you can stop being weird...you're just unconscious (Lana makes Lisa stand up) Lisa:Chickens?...chickens? (Lana slaps Lisa again) Lana:Alright,you can stop now (Lisa spins her head) Lana:Ugh! (Lana makes Lisa stop spinning her head) Lana:Alright,Lis! Let's go back inside to sleep again! (Lana(holding Lisa) goes back to their house) (Cuts to Me at my room) Me(Talking to viewers):Oh,hey! Never seen you viewers and today is snow day!...the best thing in my life!... Cattalus(Offscreen):Hey,Benny! Are you going outside or what? Me(screaming):ALRIGHT COMING! (I wear my winter outfit and go downstairs) Cattalus:I've never seen you dress up so fast! Me:I know you're joking (Cattalus wears his jacket) Me:I knew it! Cattalus:So when i wear my jacket....you knew i am joking... Me:Yeah right! Cattalus:yeah it is! Now let's go outside) (Cattalus slips on snow) Cattalus:My head! (I go to Cattalus) Me:Are you okay? Cattalus:Yeah i am!....now go outside Me:Well you should've cleaned that one! Cattalus:I know,now let's go outside! (We go outside) (Cuts to Ronnie Anne and Sid Chang playing their phones) Sid Cheng(playing):Don't die! (Dies in the game) Sid Cheng:Ugh! Ronnie Anne:it's ok Sid! Sid Cheng:Alright Ronnie Anne:How about we go inside the apartment and play video games? Sid Cheng:Cool! Ronnie Anne:And tell you about my dad Sid Cheng:Another cool! (Sid Cheng and Ronnie Anne go outside) (Cuts to The Loud House) Lincoln:Ah!...Snow day where everyone plays snow (The Doorbell Rings) Lincoln:Who could that be? (Lincoln opens the door and it's Revealed to be Me and Cattalus) Lincoln:Oh Hey guys! Me:Hey Lincoln,where's your sisters? Lincoln:They're still alseep Me:Oh ok,so what do we do now? Lincoln:I don't know how about we go to your treehouse? Me:Jonas,Jared,May,Skyle are alseep Lincoln:Oh! (All The Sister's alarms ring alerting the sisters) Lola(offscreen):Ugh!....this clock ruined my beauty sleep! Lana(offscreen):Playing snowballs with Lisa still makes me asleep! (The Loud Sisters goes downstairs in their pajamas) Me:Oh,guys you're awake! Luna:You dudes are really morning-not-asleep while all of us are still asleep! (Yawns) Lori:How about you we drink a hot warm chocolate coffee?....anyone Cattalus:Well since....it's winter Alright! (Everyone goes to the Kitchen) (Cuts to us drinking Hot Chocolate Coffee) Me:This is really good! (Drinks all of it)Nothing like such a fresh hot coffee! Lincoln:I know! (Drinks all of it) (The Sisters and Cattalus finished drinking) Sister(And Cattalus):AHH! (The Doorbell rings) Me:Who could that be? (I open the door and it's revealed to be Jonas,Jared,Chris,May,Skyle) Me:Oh hey guys! All my friends:SUP! (They all high-five me) Jonas:These decorations look so amazing! Jared:It's like your crush skin! Jonas:but my crusn dosen't have a red skin Jared:Only if he's a redhead! (Laughs) Jonas:Shut up! (Chris blocks Jonas and Jared) Chris:How about i shut you off? (Chris stops blocking Jonas and Jared) Skyle:you two should stop fighting for my love....i know you two have a crush on me Jonas and Jared:who told you that? Chris and May:US! (Chris and May both look at each other) Me:Alright,let's stop fighting....And let's eat the turkey before it gets cold Lincoln:You brought a turkey? Me:Nah....i'm just joking Lincoln:I wish it was real! (Lincoln hears the telephone ringing) Lincoln:Gotta go! (Lincoln runs to the telephone) Lincoln:Hello,This is Lincoln Loud at your service! (The Screen cuts to two screens with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne(at the telephone):Hey,Lame-o Lincoln:Ronnie anne?,how's it been? Ronnie Anne(at the telephone):I'm ok,we're going to your house right now! Lincoln:But are your family on vacation just like our parents are at the Parenting Hotel? Ronnie Anne(At the telephone):Yeah,they are also there since last week Lincoln:How are you gonna go here? Ronnie Anne(At the telephone):Do you know our citys are near each other? Lincoln:Oh Ronnie Anne(At the Telephone):Oh yeah,and we'll bring our food just prepare the table and chairs,Lame-o (Sid Cheng interrups) Sid Cheng:Hey,Ronnie anne! Who are you talking to? Is that your boyfriend? Ronnie Anne:Uhhhhh..... Sid Cheng:I knew you have a boyfriend Ronnie Anne:How'd you know? Sid Cheng:I always sneak on your phone! Ronnie Anne:Darn it! (To Lincoln)See ya later! (Ronnie Anne hangs up) Lincoln:Who could that be? (Lincoln hangs up) Me:Who was that Lincoln? Lincoln:It's Ronnie Anne with her friend coming here with food we gotta prepare the table and chairs now! Me:But they're too many of us...how could we fit in some chairs? Lincoln:Some could be at the kiddy table since we have many seats Mom and Dad buyed for that Jonas:Well,i'm not sitting at the kiddy table i'm too old! Jared:Age dosen't matter,Jonas! Jonas:Shut up! (The Doorball rings) Me:Who could that be? (I open the door and it's revealed to be Clyde and Matt) Me:Oh,Clyde! Clyde:Hey,Benny! (Fistbumps me) Lincoln:Sup,clyde! Clyde:Sup,bud! (Fistbumps Lincoln) Cattalus:Omg,Matt it's been a while we didn't see each other Matt:You can't see me...since you're not going to my house i told you 4 times to go to my house Cattalus:I'm sorry i never go there....i'm really busy with homework Matt:It's ok! I will continue this...this will finish in 1 year i think Category:Blog posts